This disclosure relates to techniques for processing messages at an enterprise service bus in a distributed computing system, and more specifically to reducing computing overhead attributable to deserializing messages by reusing information.
Distributed computer systems generally represent a network of disparate independent computers that can include workstations, mobile devices, and servers using a variety of operating systems to run a number of software applications. The software applications can offer specific services to other applications, such as, by way of example, retrieving information or executing data operations, but individual applications generally do not guarantee the interoperability with all other network systems. As a result, distributed computer systems can include an enterprise service bus to provide interoperability between the heterogeneous applications providing and requesting services. Generally, the enterprise service bus provides interoperability by receiving messages from services, deserializing the messages, transforming the messages to the format required by the recipient, serializing the message and transmitting it to a recipient service. An enterprise service bus may provide additional operations depending on the system architecture and requirements of the network components.